


A Doctor Office - Or the story of how Jensen and Jared got together

by bamboobaby



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Thoughts, M/M, jared can read minds okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamboobaby/pseuds/bamboobaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU prompt: Jensen is thinking sexually graphic or generally odd thoughts and suddenly panics and thinks “If you’re a mind reader, cough right now.”</p>
<p>Jared coughs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Doctor Office - Or the story of how Jensen and Jared got together

Jensen’s patiently waiting in the hospital waiting room when a fucking model walks in. The man’s gorgeous, with long brown hair and tanned skin and a body built like bricks. 

Jesus.

And the way the man’s pants pull just so across his ass when he walks, it’s enough to make Jensen have a half hard cock. 

Jensen’s mind is full of deliciously dirty things, like how the guy would probably beg so prettily. With long legs like that, he could straddle Jensen and ride his cock all night. 

Oh, and with his size, the man would be able to throw him up against the wall and just take. Fuck into Jensen nice and hard, long and slow. He could probably lift Jensen, and wasn’t that an even hotter thought. 

The man sat down on a seat across from him. Jensen studied his face for a few quick seconds. The guy’s tongue poked out to lick his lips—and fuck.

That tongue could do so many good things. Could lick into his mouth and leave Jensen breathless. It could lap at his nipples—and just the thought made them harden—and his balls. Swirl so perfect over his cock. And shit it could eat him out so good. Get so far into his ass. Lick around the rim and suck on his pucker. 

With those big hands to spread his cheeks apart and a tongue just licking at his hole, Jensen thinks he’d come without a hand on his cock. 

Thinking these thoughts puts Jensen on edge. It feels like people are looking at him longer, like they can tell he’s thinking of having a sex marathon with the innocent guy across from him. In a moment of panic, he thinks “if you can read minds, cough.”

The man coughs. 

Not just any man, the man. The one Jensen was just thinking of.

Hell, it could just be a coincidence. 

He thinks it again. 

The guy coughs again. 

Well, he might be sick. He is in a doctor’s office, so it’s possible. This time, he thinks, “if you can read minds, cough twice and rub your shoulder.”

The man coughs again. Twice. And he rubs a big hand across his shoulder. 

Jensen throws his head back and groans, a long sound filled with despair. 

“Hey,” a deep voice filters into his brain. He opens his eyes to see the man in front of him, smiling full force, and fuck, he has dimples. 

Jensen gulps before he answers. “Hi.”

“So, can I get your number? Maybe we can fulfill some of those thoughts you just had, eh?” The bastard fucking smirks at Jensen, who is basically dying of embarrassment. 

“I, uh, yeah,” so Jensen gives the man his digits and prays he’ll actually call, because he wants to find out if he really can lift him. 

“Oh, I’m Jared, by the way.” And right after the man—no, Jared—says that, Jensen gets called back to his appointment. 

“It’s, um, really nice to meet you, I guess. I’ll- Yeah. Bye,” Jensen scuttles away, blushing even more at the booming laughter that follows him.

Three hours later and he’s got a date that night with Jared.


End file.
